L-20: I Am Become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds
by TheManWithAKeyboard
Summary: When I read the novel L: change the WorLd, I thought that it did a good job trying to fit the book as an alternate take on the second half of Death Note in the anime/manga continuity. I thought that it was missing that alternate continuity's take on the end of Light and L's battle. So, I wrote this. So, read this as the book's third chapter.


L-20: I Am Become Death The Destroyer of Worlds

"Damn you! Where are you, Shinigami?! Come out!", Light yelled out, holding L's body in his arms. "Wait, Light!", Soichiro spoke, knowing his son must be in shock. Light stood, letting Aizawa take hold of L's body, and yelled, "You know something about this, don't you?! Come Out!". Light then ran off into the darkened halls of The Headquarters. "He's right, we better go investigate.", Soichiro said moments later. "Right.", Matsuda agreed. "Mogi, take over for me.", Aizawa said, handing over L's body. With that, the three went to find Light, and get to the bottom of what was going on. While it was true that The Headquarters were made pitch black after Watari deleted all of the data, Light was able to maneuver with ease through the building. It didn't take him long to discover what was left of Rem. Lying in something between rust and sand, the shinigami's corpse, was Rem's Death Note. As he slid the notebook into the back of his pants so his shirt could conceal it, Light thought, 'I've won! With L dead there's nothing standing between me and my future as God of the new world.'. Shortly after this, Light called out for Soichiro, Aizawa, and Matsuda with, "There's something here!". After the three arrived, they quickly knelt down to examine Rem's "corpse". "What is this stuff?", Soichiro thought aloud. "Sand?", Matsuda suggested. "But what does it mean?", Soichiro asked. "Whatever it might mean, whatever happens next, I swear I'll avenge Ryuuzaki's death! We're going to solve this case in honor of him, and for Watari and all the other victims.", Light declared as Soichiro and Aizawa stood. "Light...", Soichiro said, knowing what weight his son was about to bear. "Yeah, let's do this for them.", Aizawa said. "Yeah, but aren't we all gonna get killed? Isn't that what all this really means?", Matsuda asked. "Matsuda, if you're afraid to die, then leave the investigation. We put our lives on the line when we chose to be here.", Light replied, turning to leave. "Oh, yeah, that's true, but it's weird hearing you say that. You sound like Ryuuzaki.", Matsuda said as Light left. 'I've gotten rid of everything in my way. I am The God of The New World!', Light thinks, smiling, as lightning illuminates the hallway he was walking down. Light looked around, seeing that the security cameras had been shut off with the lights and that no one was approaching. 'Now to remove the loose ends that're left behind.', Light thinks, taking Rem's notebook out and pulling out his pen. Light wrote down Wedy and Aiber's real names, "Tierry Morrello" and "Merrie Kenwood". Light hid the notebook and his pen once more, and continued his journey to The Headquarters' main room. The room was dark aside from the light of the city when Light arrived. Light pulled his cell phone out, and called his Father before saying, "Dad, bring Aizawa and Matsuda to the main room, we need to have a meeting on what to do.". "Son, don't you think that we need to wait?", Soichiro asked on the other end. "If Ryuuzaki were still alive, he wouldn't wait to plan the next move, and I won't either.", Light answered. "We'll fill Mogi in afterward.", Light added before ending the call. Light was amazed at how much happiness three words brought him. "L is dead.", he laughed quietly. Shortly afterward, Soichiro, Aizawa, and Matsuda arrived. "I know that Ryuuzaki's death is a huge devastation to everything we've accomplished, but this case isn't over yet.", Light said to the three, determination in his voice. "Actually, I would say that it is time for this investigation to be ended.", L's voice rang out from the room's upper levels. The four were shocked, to say the least, but Light was the most confused. 'What the Hell...?', Light thought as he looked around him, trying to find the detective. L walked down the stairs, his bare footsteps echoing as his voice had, in his usual hunched manor, staring intently at the ceiling with Mogi following not far behind. "Wouldn't you agree,", L paused to turn his gaze upon Light, "Light?". "R-Ryuuzaki how're you-", Light began, but L interrupted him with, "Alive? Yes, you must be confused considering your plan was for me to perish along with Watari, correct?". "Ry-Ryuuzaki, what are you talking about?", Light asked. L stopped, facing Light from across the room. "You see, Light, I was 75% certain that an attempt on my life would be made in the coming days since I'd deduced that there had to be two Death Notes. Meaning there was no way that Higuchi was the original Kira, and that the 43% chance of you being Kira was most likely true. So,", the detective paused to pull out The Death Note from his shirt and open the book, "I wrote my own name into The Death Note.", L revealed. Holding the book open in his usual peculiar manner, L showed them the page with his name. It read, "L. Lawliet". "I would have tried to find another method of survival, being concerned with what happened to me in the afterlife, but The Shinigami told me that when one wrote their own name in The Death Note that they would go wherever they were meant, be it Heaven or Hell. Though, there is a 11% chance that she was lying... When Watari died and my suspicions were confirmed, I simply did what you expected and faked my death. I was sure that you wouldn't check my pulse, knowing how sure of yourself you are. After you left, I informed Mogi of what I had done.", L said, placing his thumb in his mouth and motioning toward Mogi with his head slightly. "Ryuuzaki, why do you keep saying that this was my plan? I've told you a thousand times, I'm not Kira!", Light asked the detective, beginning to panic in his mind slightly. "I would also like to inform you that the notebook you've stashed in the back of your pants, is a fake.", L replied. 'H-How the Hell does he know about that?!', Light thought shortly before saying, "W-What're you talking about Ryuuzaki?". "Son?", Soichiro asked. Matsuda followed with a, "Light?". "Wedy. Aiber. You can come out now.", L called out. With that, Wedy and Aiber descended down the stairs. "You see, Light, I lied to The Task Force when I told them that Wedy and Aiber had left Japan. In all actuality, they were staying in a hidden guest room Watari had put in. In this room are a second set of monitors showing what the security cameras record. When Watari deleted all the data, despite how it would appear, the cameras were not shut off. Wedy saw The Shinigami crumble into dust, and she saw her Death Note land in said dust. Knowing that you would come to collect the notebook, she sent Aiber to replace it with a fake I had created before you arrived. She saw you collect the fake notebook, and she saw you write her and Aiber's real names in it. Assuming you haven't somehow gotten rid of it, I'm sure that upon inspection, we will find it on your person, Light.", L concluded. Light looked around, and saw his Father approach. "Light...", Soichiro said, preparing to search his son. "You stay the Hell away from me!", Light said jerking away from his Father, but in doing so, he caused The Death Note to fall from the back of his pants. Everyone was staring in shock at the notebook on the ground while Light backed against a wall. "Light...", Matsuda said, falling to his knees in horror at what he saw. "That's it then. This case is solved. Light Yagami, you are under arrest for the murder of thousands.", L said, staring Light in the eyes. Light stood, silent, as everyone stared at him. "Heheheheh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!", Light cackled with a Shinigami's laugh. "Yes. I Am Kira.", Light grinned, staring at The Task Force. "Not only that, but I am also God of The New World.", Light added. "Under normal circumstances, humans should have continued to evolve as the greatest creatures upon this earth, but we were actually regressing. A rotten world. Politics, law, education… Was there anybody around who could correct this world? But someone had to do it. I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it, and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one… who can create a new world… is me.", Light confessed. "No.", L replied, letting his response echo. Light glared at L, who stared back with judging eyes. "You found a notebook that allowed you to kill with a name and a face, Light. Such power drove you to become a sociopath. This notebook is the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. Through its powers you've confused yourself with a God, but the reality is, Light, that you are nothing more than a crazy serial killer.", L said to his enemy. Light looked to the ceiling. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room before Light hissed, "Fools. You're all just fools." Soichiro clenched his fists before saying to his son, "Yes, Light, it's true that the law is imperfect. It was made by people who themselves are imperfect, so it's only natural. But even though it's flawed, the law has maintained justice in this world. Crime rates may have gone down, but that's not justice. No, son, it's only oppression." Light slumped, seemingly defeated by his Father's words, but in all actuality, he was pulling out his pen and opening his watch to use his hidden piece of The Death Note. L noticed this, and yelled, "He has a piece of The Death Note in his watch!". Matsuda drew his gun, and fired at Light's wrist. His aim was so spot on that it blasted the watch off his wrist. The piece of The Death Note flew from the broken watch upon contact with the floor. "Matsuda, you idiot! Who the HELL do you think you're shooting at?! Don't screw with me!", Light yelled, at Matsuda, who was still prepared to fire, tears running down his face. "What was it? What did Watari, Raye Penebar, Naomi Misora, and all those F.B.I. agents die for?!", Matsuda demanded. "Them?! Yes, anyone who believes in justice, and tries to protect the innocent is doomed to be killed by the very society they protect! Do you really want to be apart of that society?! I know you understand, Matsuda, so shoot them!", Light yelled. "So you're calling people like your Father, like me, and those others fools destined to be killed?!", Matsuda asked. Light stood, silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being the dripping of blood from his wounded wrist. Then, Light dove for the piece of The Death Note, only to be shot four more times by Matsuda. Light's blood covered the wall, and he himself collapsed onto the ground. "Arghh, what...the...HELL is this...?!", Light asks through gasps, struggling to stand. "Defeat.", L answers. Light manages to stand leaning against the wall, and calls out, "R-Ryuk!". With that, the shinigami landed next to his friend, and said, "Sup?". "Another Shinigami?", L mumbles, biting his thumb nail. "You've had fun so far, right, Ryuk? Well, I can show you even more.", Light grinned at The God Of Death. "Oh?", Ryuk asked. "All you have to do is write their names down. Do it, Ryuk! Kill them all!", Light shouted. The others stared on in horror as Ryuk pulled out his pen, and began to write. "Heheh, show me, Ryuk.", Light said, limping over to see what was written. "Sure.", Ryuk said, turning the notebook to see that it read, "Light Yagami". "W-What!? No you can't! There's so much more fun, Ryuk! I can show you a New World!", Light yells at the sight of his name. "No, you've lost, Light. I don't wanna have to stick around 'till you die in a prison cell.", Ryuk answers. Light felt a sudden pain in his chest, and jerked in pain. Soichiro went to hold his son, but Light jerked away from him. "I can't die like some criminal!", Light says through gritted teeth. "But you are a criminal, Light.", L replies, his tone monotone as per usual. "I...am TRUE Justice...", Light says to L, staring into his eyes. As Light closes his eyes, he hears L's response of, "No, Light, you're the worst criminal the world's ever seen." Ryuk flew off at this point. Soichiro ran over to hold his son's body as tears ran down his face. "N-No...Light...", Soichiro sobs. The rest of The Task Force went to comfort Soichiro, while L walked back up the stairs. "Where are you going?", Aiber asked. "This case is solved. I have...familial matters to tend to.", L replies, walking into the elevator. L walked to the room where Watari's body lay. L walked over to the body of the man who had raised him, and held his body. Now, with nothing but the loss of a man he considered "Father" and his first friend's betrayal on his mind, the century's greatest detective cried.


End file.
